Night Series
by animefan4ever14
Summary: Hey! I had time to write in Hawaii! So here are some one shots to make up not updating my other stories! I don't own anything but my OCs, Ai, Tama, Suri, Yukino, and Lauran!
1. Bad End Night

**Me: HEY GUYS! I'm back with another one-shot! This one is Bad End Night! Hope you enjoy it! I had a hard time figuring out who the characters would be, but it all turned out good! So here's the list!**  
**Lauran- Villager**

**Kai- Master**

**Suri- Mistress**

**Ai- Doll Twin #1**

**Aichi- Doll Twin #2**

**Tama- Maid**

**Miwa- Butler**

**Yukino- Lady (Daughter)**

**Wako- Mysterious Figure**

Bad∞End∞Night

Lauran's POV

I was walking thought the woods trying to find the house that I was supposed to deliver the letter I held.

"It's getting dark…" I muttered to myself. I finally found a path and followed it to a mansion. "What's a house like this doing in the middle of the woods?" I knocked on the rotting door. "Excuse me, is anybody home?

A man with blond hair and what seemed like grey eyes opened the door, "Oh, what is a young lady like you doing out here?"

"Um, well, you see, I was delivering this letter when I got lost…"

"Oh, my my, you have no place to go?"

"Yes sir."

"Don't call me sir, my name is Miwa Taishi."

"A pleasure to meet you, my name is Lauran." We were interrupted when a boy and a girl came running into the room.

"Hurry, hurry, Aichi!" the girl urged. She had long black hair and deep green eyes.

"I-I'm coming!" the boy replied. He had blue hair with a strange strand sticking out and blue eyes.

"Oof!" The girl bumped into me, "Who are you?"

"This is our guest, Lauran," Miwa explained, "Please treat her nicely."

"Nice to meet you! My name's Ai!"

"A-And my name's Aichi!" Aichi bowed.

"We hope you enjoy your stay!" the said simultaneously.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"We have a guest?" a girl with blond hair and green eyes walked into the room.

"Yeah! Her name is Lauran!" Ai started running circles around us.

"Oh, my name is Tama. Well, it's very late, would you like some tea?"

"That would be great! Thank you!" I sighed.

"You're welcome, dear," Tama walked out of the room to prepare tea.

"I'm going to inform the master and mistress of your presence," Miwa headed into another room. I looked over at Ai and Aichi. Ai was giggling about something and Aichi had a worried smile on his face. I was about to ask what they were talking about when a man with brown hair and the same deep green eyes as Ai walked in, followed by a girl with short brown hair and purple eyes, and a girl with black hair and light green eyes walked in.

"So you're the girl Miwa told us about?" the man asked.

"Yes, sir," I replied.

"It's very nice to meet you, Lauran," the woman smiled, "My name is Suri. This is my husband Kai **(why do i keep laughing at the line "this is my husband Kai? xD )**, and our adopted daughter Yukino." Kai nodded as Yukino stepped forward a bit to curtsy.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Suri, Mister Kai, Miss Yukino," I returned the gesture.

"Here you go dear," Tama returned with the tea.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Hey, hey!" Ai interrupted, "Why don't we throw a party for Lauran!"

"That's a wonderful idea!" Suri clapped her hands together.

"Miwa and I will start preparations," Tama curtsied before running off to find Miwa.

"Y-You don't have to-" I stuttered.

"Don't worry," Aichi interrupted, "The Mistress wants to."

"A-Alright…"

"It's the least we could do for our guest," Kai added

"I'll be sure to give a toast," Yukino put a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Ai, Aichi, why don't you show Lauran to her room before we start?" Suri suggested.

"Sure!" they each grabbed on of my hands before dragging me through the halls, "Let's go!" After a minute or two of walking, we finally arrived at a room.

"Here you go!" Ai almost threw me in.

"We hope you enjoy your stay!" Aichi smiled.

"T-Thanks," I tried to catch my breath.

"We're going to help get ready! We'll see you in a bit!" they ran off. I looked around the room. It had a fairly large bed next to the left wall. The nightstand had a lit oil lamp. Across the room, there was an open door, with different dresses with laces and frills. I gagged a little at this. Next to the door, was a mirror with a tabled lined with make-up. I sighed and walked into the closet to find something to wear. I settled on the least frilly dress. It was cream, with a little lace at the end of the skirt and the sleeves, I put a red shawl over it and tied it with a black bow. I also tied my hair up into a ponytail with a black ribbon and slipped on black flats before opening the door and heading back to the main room.

-Meanwhile-

Tama's POV

"Is everything going according to the script?" Kai asked.

"Yes, sir," I replied as I bowed.

"Let's make the streamers pink!" Ai shouted while running around and throwing pink steamers everywhere.

"A-Ai!" Aichi chased after her.

"Sure, we can make the streamers pink," Suri started hanging them up.

"YAY!" Ai cheered as she suddenly stopped causing Aichi to run into her. It ended up with them lying in a mess on the floor tangled in streamers. We all sighed.

"Let's get them out," Miwa ran a hand through his hair as I nodded.

"Yukino, would you get the wine from the cellar?" Kai asked.

"Yes, father," Yukino hurried away to get the wine.

"Why can't you be as helpful as Yukino?" Miwa asked after we got them untangled.

"Hey!" Ai jumped onto Miwa while pelting him with punches on his back.

"Ow! Hey! Ow! I'm! Ow! Sorry! Ow!"

"You better be!" Ai jumped off of him.

"That wasn't very nice," Aichi told her.

"He called me useless!"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it," I patted her head.

"I'm back," Yukino jogged in with a few bottles of wine in her arms.

"Alright," Suri sighed as she opened up the script on the table, "Looks like everything is ready! Our guest should be back any minute! Everyone in your places!" She quickly put the script on the shelf with all the other books we had. Just as she said, cautiously Lauran walked in with a surprised look on her face.

Lauran's POV

I slowly walked into the main room. The 'family' surrounded a tabled lined with food and wine glasses. I gasped as I walked over.

"How did they get all of this ready so fast?" I thought.

"It looks amazing," I awed.

"Thank you dear," Tama smiled.

"Would you like some wine?" Miwa asked.

"I'm a little too young to drink, aren't I?" I asked.

"Just enough for a toast," Ai handed me a glass that was only one forth filled.

"A-Alright…"

"To our wonderful guest Lauran!" Yukino gave a slight smile. Everyone clinked their glasses together and took a sip. Alcohol is definitely not the best thing in the world, but it's stomach-able… For the rest of the night, we all chatted and enjoyed the food that Tama cooked, so it was almost midnight by the time we all went to bed.

"G'night Lauran!" Ai glomped me as Aichi gave me a small hug.

"Goodnight guys," I smiled before going to bed.

-Time Skip-

"That was the best sleep I've had in a while," I said to myself. I looked out the window, expecting to see the bright sun, but the glowing moon and stars welcomed me instead. "W-What?" I started panicking and ran out of the room, trying to find someone who could tell me what was going on! When I went into the main room, I saw Ai and Aichi looking at the grandfather clock.

"Hey! Guys, do you know what's going on?" I asked.

"Should we tell her?" Ai asked Aichi.

"She has the right to know the secret," Aichi answered before they both turned to look at me.

"Look, the clock hands! They froze at five minutes before midnight!" they pointed at the clock. And they were right! I froze for a second. What?! How is that possible? How could time just freeze? I felt like I had no control over my body, so I just ran. After a little bit, I stopped to lean against the wall, but it caved in. Well looks like I found another secret. I got up and dusted myself off. What I saw made me even more scared than I was before.

"Jesus," I whispered. The room was lined with coffins. Rows and Rows of them filled the whole room.

"Oh dear," I heard Suri and turned to see everyone.

"So you saw it," Kai sighed.

"Danger! Danger!" Aichi warned.

"Don't be scared, please?" Yukino requested. I started to run, but Ai blocked my path.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Where, indeed," Miwa chuckled. I managed to run past them.

"Please, wait~!" they all called, "You are the lead actress!" Lead actress? What are they talking about? I ran as fast as I could, but the caught up to me once we got to the main room and surrounded me. What were they going to do? Killing me was the first thing that came to mind.

"What can I do to go home?!" I fell to the floor and started sobbing.

"Once the play is over," Kai and Suri started.

"Then you shall return," Miwa and Tama finished.

"You get to decide how it ends," Yukino explained.

"So it's all up to you!" Aichi and Ai added.

"Up to me, huh?" I stopped crying and pushed pass them to the grandfather clock. I broke the glass and grabbed the hands. Nice and sharp. I found it! "The ending I choose is the one where you all die! I am the lead actress after all! I get to choose what happens here!" I started chasing after them. My first victim was Yukino.

"Run for your lives!" Tama shouted, "Just forget about the play and all of your lines!"

"Where are you going?" I asked, "The fun is just starting!" I got her next and slowly finished them off, one by one. I laughed, probably madly from someone else's point of view. I looked at my bloodstained hands and smiled.

"I can finally go home," I whispered.

"Not quite," a girl with black hair and blonde tips walked into the room. One of her eyes was green and the other was gold.

"What are you talking about? The play is over, isn't it?"

"Well, all the stories I write have a happy ending!" She picked up the letter as a tear left her gold eye. "Shall we try this again? Of course, I'm going to have to wipe your memories. Yes, let's hope you'll get it right next time!" The world went white and the play started over again.**(oooooooo I'm the author icic.)**

**Me: Ah, depressingly upbeat songs. There are still two songs that are released for this series, so I'm going to do those two later! I'll see you guys next time!**


	2. Crazy nightT

**Me: Next chapter! You already know all the characters! My violent side came out at the end of the last chapter. I apologize for that. *Bows* It's not going to be much different in this chapter though.**

Crazy∞nighT

Wako: Welcome to the show everyone! I'd like to thank everyone here for coming to this event. Last time, the show didn't end as planned, but it was still a wonderfully suspenseful performance! Let's give them another chance, shall we? Let the show begin! *Bows and walks off stage

*Curtains open

Lauran's POV

I walked in the forest while holding the letter I was sent to deliver in my hands. There was something familiar about this place. I saw a path and something inside me moved.

"I must take this path tonight," I told myself. I walked down the road and I finally arrived at a mansion, "I feel like I've been here before…."

A man with blonde hair and grey eyes opened the door and smiled, "Welcome to this wonderful manor!"

"How are you tonight dear?" a woman with blonde hair and green eyes asked.

"I'm fine, thank you," I replied, "My name is Lauran."

"Pleasure to meet you Lauran. My name is Miwa," Miwa smiled.

"And my name is Tama," Tama pointed to herself, "You must be exhausted! I'll go make some tea!" She ran off to go make the tea.

"Why don't you stay with us," a man with dark green eyes and brown hair walked up to Miwa and me.

"It's dark outside after all," a woman with brown hair and purple eyes took my hands.

"My name is Kai," Kai introduced himself.

"I'm Suri!" she leaned in and she was getting a little too close for comfort.

"So come inside," a boy with blue hair and eyes started.

"Forget your plans," a girl with black hair and Kai's green eyes continued.

"And just enjoy you're stay!" everyone finished.

"This is the most exciting night we've had in a while, right Ai, Aichi?" a girl with black hair and light green eyes asked.

"Correct, Yukino!" Ai and Aichi clapped their hands together.

"Why don't you two show out guest to her room?" Suri suggested.

"Yes ma'am!" They saluted her before grabbing my hands and dragging me through the halls.

*Curtains close

Wako: You know what happens here, so why don't we fast forward a bit, and let's change the point of view!

*Curtains open again

Suri's POV

"Everything is going according to script," I confirmed. Everyone was standing around the table except for Tama, who had gone to check on Lauran.

"Wonderful!" Miwa gave a toothy grin.

"That was the best party we've had in a while, right!?" Ai asked as everyone nodded.

"Ehhhh, the clock stopped," Miwa observed.

"Really?" Kai asked. We all looked at the clock and it was true.

"Everyone!" Tama came running back in, "Lauran isn't in her bed!"

"Oh dear," Yukino put her index finger on her bottom lip, "What should we do?"

"We can check the script can't we?" Aichi asked as her open the book, "Um, guys, is there supposed to be a page missing?"

"No," we answered. After a few seconds of silence, we realized what was going on.

Ai started running around in panic, "Whatarewegonnado! Whatarewegonnado!"

"Calm down!" I sighed as everyone turned to look at me, "The show must go on, so we just need to look for the page."

"Alright them! Everyone look for the page!" Ai and Aichi shouted. Everyone looked all over the house, but we couldn't find it. We all gathered around the table again to discuss what happened to the page.

"Hidden?" Ai asked, but that couldn't be, because we looked all over the house already.

"Destruction?" Aichi suggested, but that can't be right either, because we wouldn't be here if it was destroyed.

"A bug?" Yukino tried, that wasn't right either. From what I've heard bugs are only on devices called computers.

"Maybe a strike?" Miwa shrugged. Okay, now I'd like to know how a page could go on strike. **(They hold up a sign and quit their job DUHHH)**

"Maybe it was an unwanted portion," Miwa tried again.

"Maybe on the next page," Ai started.

"It will show the culprit's face," Aichi finished.

"But the page wasn't revealed yet," I reminded them.

"So how did they find it?" Kai asked.

"The only person that can do so," Yukino began. We heard the door open and close and we knew who it was.

"The culprit is you little girl!" we all turned to see Lauran. She held a clock hand in each of her own hands. They were as sharp as knives.

"I found it~!" she sang in a sickeningly sweet voice. She charged at us and stabbed Yukino. We all gasped as Yukino fell to the floor, lifeless. "I saw the coffins, so I needed to kill you all before you could kill me!" Kill her? We just want the play to end so we can all go home!

"Run for your li-" Tama was cut off as Lauran stabbed her straight in the heart.

Wako's POV

"Looks like it was the same ending," I sighed. Lauran turned sharply and her eyes widened.

"I remember…" she muttered as she fell to her knees, "Can't we just go home?"

"Not until the play get's it's happy ending~!" I sang, "So, from the top! I won't wipe your memories this time! Maybe it'll make the play more interesting! And I'll give you a clue! The truth might be in the coffins!" I saw white again, and the play starts. Will we ever be free?

**Me: I'm sorry to those who don't like blood and gore. I don't like writing it, so I don't do that a lot… Not very good at it either… The next chapter won't have any blood in it, k? (teehee i like writing it 333)**


	3. Twilight nightT

**Me: Last chapter until they release the next song for the Night∞Series. Hope you enjoy it!**

Twilight ∞ nighT

Wako: I welcome you once again to this spectacular show! The result last time was, unfortunately, the same as the first performance. I changed something this time though! I hope this one will get its happy end! Let's begin, shall we?

*Curtains open

Lauran's POV

I walked through the forest for the third time. When will I be able to go home? I knocked on the rotten door to the mansion.

"Oh my, are you on your own so late at night?" Miwa asked.

'I need to remember they don't know about the cycle.'

"Um, yes sir," I answered.

"Well, come in dear! I'll make you some tea!" Suri smiled as she hurried to the kitchen.

"Thank you ma'am," I called after her.

Miwa chuckled, "Well, my name is Miwa, and the woman you just met was Suri."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I curtsied.

"The pleasure is all ours."

Ai and Aichi came running in.

"Ah, it looks like," Ai started.

"We have a guest tonight!" Aichi finished.

"Welcome! Come join us for the night!" the said together.

"Here's your tea!" Tama placed a cup in front of me as I smiled at her gratefully.

"It's dark outside," Suri told me.

"It's very dangerous outside," Yukino added.

"Indeed," Kai agreed, "So until morning comes-"

"Let's welcome you with a party!" everyone shouted together.

"Now we must be quick," Miwa began.

"To make preparations," Tama giggled.

"Okay! Tonight's a short rehearsal! We'll party freely!" Aichi and Ai shouted.

"Why don't you show our guest to her room while we get ready?" Suri suggested.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Ai and Aichi dragged me through the halls yet again. As we were leaving though, I heard Kai tell everyone else something.

"From the set, to the costumes, to the makeup, everything must be according to script," he said.

*Curtains close

Wako: And we fast forward again!

*Curtains open again

Suri's POV

"Ahhh, that was a great party!" Ai stretched.

"Yeah," Aichi nodded.

"Everyone, Lauran's not in her bed," Tama ran in.

"Oh, that won't do…" Yukino started biting the nail of her thumb before her head shot up, "Hey, do you hear that?"

"An odd… thumping sound?" Kai raised an eyebrow. We all listened and sure enough there was a weird sound.

"But where is it coming from?" Miwa asked.

"It's probably nothing," I waved it off.

"Um, guys," Miwa interrupted us.

"There's a page missing!" Aichi and Ai shouted.

"Did someone steal it?" Yukino asked.

"Thisisn'tgood! Thisisn'tgood!" Ai shouted as she ran around the room, "Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Without the libretto," Kai started.

"We can't go on!" I finished.

"Okay! Everyone look for the page!" Ai and Aichi shouted.

"But who has it?" Tama asked.

"And to what end?" Miwa inquired.

"The important question is how did they steal it?" Kai sighed.

"This is just so suspicious!" Aichi plopped down in one of the chairs around the table.

"But that's what makes it exciting~!" Ai sang.

Lauran's POV

"I managed to get the clock hands without them noticing, but what do I do now?" I asked myself as I walked down the hallways, "Do I kill them again? No! I already made them suffer enough. And that person said the story needed a happy ending… What was that clue she gave me? 'The truth may be in the coffins'. Ah!" I stopped as I arrived at the secret door. I pushed it open and walked down the stairs cautiously. There were the coffins again, but this time I noticed that the cross on the coffin in the center was gold instead of all the silver crosses on the surrounding coffins. I looked at the clock hands again. "Let's see if this is what it's used for." I pried open the coffin with the clock hands and sure enough, there was a page in there. "I found it," I whispered before I ran to let everyone else know.

Suri's POV

"That stolen page," Miwa muttered.

"Where is it?" Tama put her index finger on her bottom lip.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Aichi urged.

"This way?" Kai asked, "Or that way?"

"Hey! On the floor!" Ai pointed at a white patch on the carpet.

"It's a shady letter!" Aichi and Ai picked it paper up.

"Lauran was carrying that," Yukino remembered.

"What's inside it?" I asked.

"Now open it slowly," Aichi told Tama.

"A sheet of paper, the perfect size!" everyone rejoiced.

"She must have been sent to give us the stolen page!" I sighed with relief. Aichi put the page in and the book started floating upwards.

"WAIT!" we heard Lauran and turned to see her with another page, "That's not the right page! Time isn't advancing properly! I have the true end right here!"

"So it's too late," Kai muttered.

"Yeah, we've been left behind by time," I sighed.

"Everything started being sucked into a vortex that appeared in the ceiling. Suddenly, someone walked out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Miwa asked as the person took off their hood.

"My name is Wako," she introduced herself, "I'm the writer of this play."

"Tell us what we did wrong!" Miwa demanded.

"The page you put in was blank. A blank page shall receive no applause."

"Then you can tell us how to find the true end?" Ai and Aichi asked.

She shook her head, "I can't tell you. Lauran already knows, so I don't know if I'm going to wipe her memories or not again. But I wish you luck next time." The world went white again. We were so close this time…

**Me: And that's it for now! Let's hope the next song comes out soon**


End file.
